Finally Together
by WhyNotSayYes
Summary: Korra and Asami struggle to express their love for each other. Then a year later they finally confront Korra's parents about their relationship
1. Selfish

**Selfish**

"Korra…" Asami said so passionately that it even caught herself off guard.

The two young women were still standing the portal in the same position they were when they left the physical world, hand in hand and still staring into each other's eyes with intent. Korra's jubilant smile slowly disappeared at the sound of her name. Her eyes dislodging themselves from the intense gaze of Asami's emerald irises. Her hands began to tremble.

Korra jerked free from Asami's delicate touch and ran out of the portal. Asami was in shock. _But I love you. No that can't be. She is my dear friend and that is it. That feeling won't go away though. It is sort of how I felt with Mako before that turned sour. So it is just infatuation, not anything serious. _Her body shivered. It knew that she had lied to herself. It knew it was not just infatuation, but something more, much more. _I care for her deeply as a friend, nothing more. _A knot formed in her stomach. _Just a friend…a friend who I have taken care of in her darkest times…a friend that was there for me in mine…a friend that is now on a vacation alone with me… a friend who just a few moments ago started that very vacation by holding my hands and staring deep into my eyes._

That train of thought continued as she began using her brilliant mind to analyze her situation. Lost in her thoughts she wandered from the portal with the loose goal of finding Korra. _What is this I am feeling? _Her emotions were running rampant and she was starting lose her rational though. With her head swimming she stopped near a tree at the edge of the hill. _Just a friend… just a friend… just a friend._ Her head was clearing up and it seemed she had it under control. She started scanning the tree line to see where she may gone. No sign. All at once the emotions came rushing back. _She left me. She is gone. I scared away Korra._ Her eyes were began to water. _I scared away the one I love._

While Asami stayed motionless in the portal, Korra was on the other side of a nearby hill pacing. _Why did I leave? It was not like anything was going to happen. I know Asami only sees me as a friend. Her best friend. Or maybe more than a friend. After all, she did give up her work for several weeks to attend to me after being poisoned. She loves her work and would only forfeit the chance to lead Future Industries if it was necessary. I have even slept in her bed with her. No, that does not imply anything. She was alone and her father had just been lost. She was devastated she wanted to be comforted. Yes of course it is nothing more than a good friend needing help._

Korra steps become slower and she comes to a halt as she looks in the direction of the portal. Asami was no longer lingering in the portal.

"No, what have I done…" Korra whispered. _What have I done. What have I done. I left her just like I did for three years. _"I said I never would leave…never," she said, her voice low and filled with self-loathing. _I betrayed Asami's trust. My best friend. I hurt you again._

Korra was sprinting towards the portal. A soft voice spoke to her, "Korra…", this time with more desire than before. She stopped instantly as if her name was a wall that sprung up in front of her. A hand gently grabbed hold of Korra's hand causing her to pivot and face the owner. Asami had seen Korra sprinting toward the portal and intercepted her path.

Asami stood there with a loving smile strewn across her face. Her head was slightly tilted and her eyes glistened. Trails of dried tears down her face. Korra refused to look at her, though, assuming there would only be anguish and pain looking back.

"Why did you run?" Asami implored.

"I…I…" Korra stammered her eyes swelling. This time her entire body began to shake. Asami's hold on Korra's hand tightened in an attempt to calm her companion. It did nothing to ease Korra. Asami was realizing what was happening. _She does. She does. She loves me but cannot comprehend it._ _I need to show her how much I care. I need to help her reconcile her conflicted feelings. I need her to know I love her._

"What are you afraid of Korra?"

Images of Asami during Korra's three years away popped into her head. She remembered how hurt Asami was when she returned and acted as if nothing had happened.

"I…I never want to hurt you again," Korra said still afraid to meet Asami's gaze.

"Look at me," Asami stated with a certain strong yet careful authority. Korra's eyes, which were intent on looking only at Asami's signature boots, slowly made their way to Asami's face. She was smiling even wider than before and eyes piercing Korra's.

"You can never hurt me even if you do not lov…" Asami started with sincerity.

"No, Asami, I will never hurt you…" Asami knew where Korra was going with this "….I care about you so much…." _What is she trying to say. _"…I could never hurt a…a…friend." Korra had finished, at the time looking down again. Her eyes slowly worked their way back up hoping that the prolonged silence was Asami's way of conveying her satisfaction. Then she saw Asami's expression.

_Friend. She said 'friend'. She cares a great deal about me just not as much. _Asami's face reflected her thoughts and displayed a miserable expression. Her eyes and her mouth were both frowning.

"Asami, are you okay?" Korra questioned with a serious concern in her voice.

"Y..yes…" was all Asami could manage. Now she was the one shaking. _She…she doesn't love me…I am just a friend. Look her in the eye and give her a more confident answer. She may not love you but I sure can love her._

"Korra…I …I am …wha…GET DOWN!"

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but for Korra it was eternity.

_What is going on? _Korra was in shock and trying to understand the last few seconds. _Asami yelled and shoved me to the ground with force that Asami rarely displayed. A large claw…no… a large talon barely missed my head and…WHERE? _The image of Asami being impaled and sent flying was searing Korra's mind. _WHERE?_ She was scanning furiously in an attempt to see where Asami was. A body. On top of the hill. Korra dropped her pack and started racing towards Asami. _NO! NO!_

A massive Owl landed in the path of the Avatar. The gust from its wings were two much for Korra and she was thrown down the hill.

"I am Wan Shi Tong!" bellowed the colossal bird. "Knower of ten thousand things!"

"You…" uttered Korra with pure malice as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Us spirits were almost liberated from your kind. If only you had not ruined Unalaq's plan."

"A…Asami…"

"I hold no resentment for that, but since then your kind has further damaged mine. Your kind harvested the vines. Used them as weapons. And now you open a portal that will allow humans easy access to my realm. Just like that girl…" His head turn around to glare at the lifeless woman on the hill. He chuckled demonically and slowly rotated back to see his prey.

His head returned to its original position to witness it. Korra was floating an arms-length from Wan Shi Tong's beak.

Her eyes were glowing. Her breathe was labored.

She attacked.

Korra was enraged. She had no intention of taking a single more second. She spun around with her leg tense and fully extended. A blast of air followed the path of her foot. The immense force hit the Owl in the cheek. His head rotated ten times before an audible snap reverberated through the Spirit World.

While still floating in the air, Korra performed another fluid kick that slammed a gust of air into the side of Wan Shi Tong. The strength of the bent air was so great that the Owl folded in half, collapsed and rolled down the hill.

_NO… _Korra's eyes were drawn to Asami.

Korra's eyes dimmed and she fell from the air. Forcing herself up, Korra closed the distance to Asami's limp body. A large gash crossed from her right hip up to her shoulder. Korra checked if she was breathing. Nothing. Korra checked her pulse. Nothing.

Korra leapt to her feet and without thinking used airbending to launch her off the hill. She landed in a pond. A pond in the Spirit World that was filled with Spirit Water. She had heard the powers it possessed when learning to heal from Katara. She bent the water into a ball and launched herself back up the hill.

She started to heal the wound with the Spirit Water. _How could I let this happen. _The wound started to close. _The last thing I did was hurt her. She always cared for me and I took her kindness and walked all over it_. The gash was sealed and there was not even a scar.

Asami was still not breathing. _I did this. I brought her here. I ran from her. I did this. I got her killed. Asami… _A tear trailed down Korra's cheek and landed on Asami's chest. As it hit numerous bright white rays radiated across her torso.

Asami gasped but her eyes remained closed and her breath was labored.

"THANK THE SPIRITS!" Korra shouted through her joyous tears. _What is this I am feeling? I have never been this concerned for anyone before. Not Mom. Not Dad. Not Tenzin. Not Mako or Bolin. No one._

Asami's eyes slowly opened and looked passionately up at Korra. Even though she had not witnessed it she easily reasoned out what just took place. She laid there looking at Korra who was staring down at her not speaking. _The woman I love saved my life. _It was written across Korra's face, all of the pain, anger, and relief she felt those last few moments. Asami knew immediate what Korra was really feeling._ She loves me, but just doesn't realize it. I have to guide her. _Asami had a content look on her face. Nothing that had just happened phased her. All that mattered was the woman above her, the way she felt about her, and how she could coax the stubborn Avatar. Asami knew she would have to be forward and give Korra what she wanted. She finally managed to say something to the dazed Avatar.

"See something you like," Asami teased sheepishly. _She is staring right at my chest._

All of Korra's thought receded as she heard Asami speak. _I am staring at her chest_. The talon had ripped right through Asami's clothes and was exposing most of her left breast. At the realization of what she was doing, Korra went wide-eyed and blushed violently. Her gaze traveled to meet Asami's who thought Korra's reaction was wonderfully cute and because of it giggled. This eased Korra's disposition a little.

"That is kind of embarrassing. You die and I bring you back only for you to find me _staring._" Korra awkwardly stated while glance down for second at Asami's exposed chest. Asami was red in the face with a profound smile on her face.

"You brought me back…" murmured Asami as her mind wandered and her face still rose red. _I can't say it. It might frighten her. She wanted me to come with her. I need her._

Korra was now staring at Asami. _Her face is beautiful. Her eyes. That smile. Why is she blushing? Why is she giving me that look? That look of desire and desperation. _Korra's entire body was feeling warm. Her heart was beginning to race. In between her increasingly shorter breathes Korra finally realized it. _That is look of someone in love. It is the way that Mako used to look at me, but more intense._ As she thought this another thought soon followed suit. _No she can't. I can't let her love me. I have hurt her. I will hurt her. It is only a matter of time. I cannot do that to her._

Asami was following Korra's mix of emotions and thoughts as they were expressed by her face. _I see it in her eyes. She knows. There is no need to avoid it._

"Korra I lov…" but before Asami could get to finish Korra had interjected.

"It is getting late. You should change and get some rest… Welcome to the Spirit World."

Before Asami could do anything Korra bent the earth around Asami into a spacious tent. After the awkward statements Korra went to retrieve her pack and pondered what just happened.

Asami was staring at a rock wall now and let out a distraught whimper. _I scared her again. I was wrong. She knows and feels something but is struggling with it just like she did with her traumatizing experiences. I need to be gentle and ease into it. _Her intense thoughts of how to go about showing Korra her love and having Korra express hers flowed as she opened her pack, changed, took out her be roll and fell sound asleep. She has always been able to sleep easy when she was thinking of something she was passionate about.

Korra entered the tent and laid out her bed roll and fell face first into to it. With her head buried into bed roll she let out a muffled grunt of agony and turned to her side so she was facing Asami. _She looks peaceful. So wonderful. So smart. So compassionate. So beautiful. So loving. _In a very low, soft voice Korra started, "Asami we cannot be more than friends. You have lost so much. You have been so hurt. I am the Avatar my life is a tool for maintaining balance and my time will soon come. Sooner rather than later. That is precisely why I cannot return your love. You cannot lose another…"

Korra's voice trailed off as she finished her thought.

Korra woke to the sight of an empty tent and shot up. She opened the tent entrance with concern. She was wondering how Asami got out, where she went and why. _Did she here me last night? No, no, no. I was quiet. _She turned to look in the tent again and realized she most likely slipped through the hole she left in the roof to allow light to come in. Korra began to survey the surrounding area as her eyes fell on the massive lifeless corpse of Wan Shi Tong. _OH NO. _Korra became frantic quickly glancing around the distinct features that surrounded her. _Another spirit may have attacked. Another one that is mad at me. One that will hurt Asami because of me._

"Koooorrrrraaaaa…" Asami's voice resonated in Korra's ear and she spun on a dime to face the direction the sound came from. She saw a small figure down by the pond that was waving enthusiastically. By the way Asami moved with joy it seemed as though she was not distressed by the events of the previous day, including her own death. A smile crept across Korra's face. She was happy, very happy that she had her friend back. She was no longer tensed or worried as she approached the crystal clear water. She began to take off her clothes as Asami dove into the water. When she surfaced her head turned to Korra who was struggling to take off her shirt after which Asami gave a playful whistle.

With a red face, a smug grin, and in her underwear, Korra dove in and surfaced behind Asami. As payback for the whistle, Korra started waterbending a small bubble of water above Asami's head. When she dropped it Asami's head became drenched and quickly turned to face Korra in attempt to retaliate. She turned to see Korra laughing hysterically. _She is wonderful. So playful and full of life. _Asami's gaze continued to follow the Avatar as she same came closer.

"Good morning, beautiful," Asami said fulfilling her desire to express her thoughts about Korra.

"It is a beautiful morning…" Korra managed through her uncomfortable, tense lips.

"You really cannot take a compliment." Asami said still maintaining her passionate stare.

"Asami, please don't."

"Don't what? Look at you?"

"No, just not like _that_."

"Well you do not have to look at me. I was going to bathe anyway. So if you want to leave for now…" Korra was wide-eyed again with the blood pooling in her cheeks the thought of Asami…

"…or not." Asami teased softly. Korra could not handle this kind of playfulness. She would not allow herself to enjoy it.

As Korra turned to leave to water she saw out of the corner of her eye the beautiful woman in the water was frowning again. _I am saving you from the pain that will come with me_.

The rest of the day consisted of Asami being lighthearted, spirited and paying the Avatar kind, if not provocative, compliments and suggestions and Korra trying to avoid eye contact or show any kind of interest in Asami's advances. As the sun was setting on their awkward second day vacationing Korra set up a camp and created a new tent. To avoid any more situations for her to embarrass herself, Korra set down her bed roll and pretended to sleep.

It had gotten dark and the only light was from the moon shining through the hole in the ceiling. It was silent and peaceful, but Korra could not fall asleep, she couldn't with all of her thoughts going through her head. _I cannot give in. I cannot show any affection. She cannot know. It is for her own good. Less chance for pain._

"Korra…" a voice in the dark beckoned for her. Asami crawled toward Korra in a loose silk night gown that flowed elegantly with every movement. Korra was entranced by the woman coming towards her.

"You aren't sleeping. Why?... Do you remember the night after the wedding?"

"…Yes. Of course I do."

"It helped me sleep. Maybe it will help you too."

"Asami, please I can't do that."

"This is not an offer. It is a command."

Asami was biting her lower lip and her emerald eyes pierced the darkness and Korra's heart. There was no way to fight this. Korra gave in but reminded herself that she is doing this as her friend and no more.

"Ok," Korra meekly replied. Asami was absolutely ecstatic by this. Finally she would have a chance. She rolled over and slowly backed into Korra.

Korra could feel the warmth coming off of Asami and the closer she got the more it spread through the Avatar. Asami's scent was overpowering and inexplicable since Korra knew that she did not bring her perfume. Eventually Asami's back was pressed against Korra's chest and she nearly lost it. Korra's emotion started rushing back to her. _She loves me and I love her. She knows what might happen since she always thinks things through. She always has a plan. …But I might hurt her._ Korra shut out her thoughts and acted instinctively and wrapped her arms around Asami. As she brought her arm under Asami in an attempt to embrace her, Korra accidently grazed one Asami's breasts causing a distinctive moan. Korra knew instantly where she had heard it before. It was the same kind of sound that she produced on those long nights alone when she was lusting after Mako all those years ago. Korra was shaking again but instead of panic or fear it was from excitement. She could feel a fiery desire burning inside of her. Korra was starting to wrap her legs around her companion when she experienced a moment of clarity.

Korra froze and started backing up until she was free from Asami. She got up and ran to the tent entrance where she quickly glanced back to see Asami's longing face that was begging Korra to stop.

"I am sorry, Asami," Korra said under her breathe but loud enough for Asami to hear. She stepped out into the night and closed the entrance behind her.

Korra could not control herself. The fire was still burning inside of her and her mind was racing. She was thinking of Asami and what could be. She wanted it so bad but again was back to idea that it would only be detrimental to Asami. Korra's imagination was running rampant, recalling all of the suggestive and amazing things that Asami said today causing Korra's hands to wander her own body.

Korra's thoughts and actions came to a grinding halt. She could hear muffled crying from inside the tent. _What have I done_? Korra was disgusted by herself. How could she be doing this? _I hurt her again. Even when I tried to shield her from the pain I am just causing more._ She knew what she had to do.

Korra cautiously opened the tent only to lay her eyes upon Asami. _She was always so strong. Even strong then me. She has done everything for me and wanted only my love in return. Instead I did this to her. _It was the lowest she has ever seen Asami slump to. Even after her father's funeral, Asami did not buckle to the immense emotionally weight of losing her last family member. _Now I took away another person she loved._

Asami was laying on her side crying violently is was. Korra made her way to her while trying to fight back her own tears.

"Asami…" Korra whispered delicately. Asami did not acknowledge her presence and instead she brought her knees up until she was in a fetal position.

"Asami… Please, let me explain," Korra said as she dropped to her knees still holding back the water that was collecting in her eyes. The desperation in Korra's voice made Asami start to shake and cry more profusely.

"You… don't need…. .to... explain anything to me…you have made it abundantly clear…" Asami managed to spurt out through her shaking lips and profuse crying. Korra couldn't handle seeing Asami in this condition and her own tears started to fall. She was losing balance due to the lack of control she had at this point. She fell to one side and had to prop herself up with one arm while her other hand reached out for Asami. As soon as her hand made contact with the flesh of Asami's arm, Asami pulled away. This rejection was too much. Korra began to realize everything at once.

"I'm selfish!" Korra said with no restraint as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Asami shaking lessened and hey crying was beginning to subside. Korra, though, was on the verge of collapsing from the stress as her thoughts started tearing her apart.

"I have been avoiding your advances and refused to acknowledge anything. I did it because I am selfish. I did it because of my fears. I am afraid. Terrified of what might happen. I ran yesterday because I was afraid of what I was feeling. My fears got worse when I saw that you were no longer at the portal. I left you. I was afraid I hurt you. I was petrified when I held your lifeless body. All these fears I projected onto you and convinced myself that by avoiding my feelings I was protecting you. Persuading myself that it was for you, so you would not be hurt. That if you did not care for me you could not feel the pain of another lose. They were all lies I have been trying to hammer in my thick skull. I am selfish because I did all of it because I refused to lose you…."

Korra was so short of breath and exhausted by her sorrow that her arm gave out.

"Korra!"

Asami had managed tame her pain and grief enough to get to her knees and face Korra. When she saw Korra succumb to the stress she dove to catch her. She sat there with Korra in her arms, one hand caressing her hair and the other holding her tight. Korra was still shaking but her tears had dried. Hers lips were parting in an attempt to speak and Asami leaned in closely to hear.

"I am selfish because I love you and couldn't stand losing you…" was all Korra could muster.

Joy washed over Asami like a tidal wave of happiness. With a huge smile on her face moved Korra onto the bed roll. She gently lowered herself on to the roll so she was facing Korra with her face so close that she could feel Korra's labored breathing.

"I love you and I never want to hurt you again…" Korra breathe out.

Asami leaned in and their lips met. So many emotions were conveyed in that single kiss. Korra's breathing became relaxed and her face expressed pure bliss. Asami eyes began to waver and her voice lowered into a loving whisper.

"You can never hurt me…"

"…I love you, always and forever."


	2. And It Finally Comes Out

**And It Finally Comes Out**

Asami stepped out of the portal. The air was frigid but welcoming to her. She looked up to see a sky with a distinct dark purple tinge that is littered with stars and a massive full moon that irradiated the night. Green waves of light danced across the sky emanating from the large beam of light that was shooting towards the heavens. Asami smiled remembering how she had looked up all those years ago to see the lights explode into the night when Korra had to open the portal.

"Beautiful…"

"Yes…beautiful," a voice responded from behind Asami whom notices the voice was not directed upward which should be the case had the person been commenting on the sky. A gentle touch on her shoulder caused her to turn.

"I was talking about the Southern Lights."

"So was I."

"I could tell that you were looking at me when you said it."

Blood was rushing to Korra's cheeks and the red showed through her dark skin. "I was looking at you since you are my Southern Light," Korra said while she instantly brought her hand off of Asami's shoulder and straight to her own face as her head slumped forward. _That was just terrible. Southern Light, what was I thinking. Maybe shining light. Why do I earthbend myself into a hole all the time. It all started with that snazzy compliment. Why can't I ever be smooth_?

The warm feeling of Asami's lips on the back of her hand made Korra's mind clear. Asami lightly tugged on Korra's arm and she began to lower it. As her hand slowly lowered she could see over the top of her fingers Asami's radiant smile. She was on her knees looking up at Korra whose head was hanging down.

"How is it even possible that you got cuter?" Asami rose to meet Korra's lips. Korra's embarrassment was forgotten at once their lips were together. It was a light peck and as Asami was drawing away Korra pulled her back in. This time their lips met with unbelievable passion. Korra preceded to pick up Asami without their lips parting. Asami's legs wrapped around Korra's waist as it tensed to support her weight. Their tongues were dancing around each other's mouths and their arms tightened drawing their bodies even closer. In the heat of the moment Asami did not notice Korra was lowering them to the ground.

Her eyes shot open. "THAT'S WET!" Asami said as she pushed away from Korra.

"While that was incredibly intense, I do have some self-control. I'm not even we…"

"Not you. The ground."

"OOOOHH." Korra lifted Asami who still had her legs around Korra's waist with very little effort. Asami's legs unraveled and using Korra as support she stood up.

"I told you," Korra teased playfully. Asami shot her a look. "Sorry, I know you worked hard on it." She was talking about Asami's newest invention which was meant to be fabric that was thin yet a great insulator. They were both wearing a set of clothes made of it. Asami had secretly been working on it and Korra, while she did openly state it wouldn't work when Asami gave it to her, couldn't refuse her girlfriend's request to have them wear it.

"It did work I just have to solve this new problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. Since we exited the Spirit World neither of us have been cold. The problem is apparently the fabric isn't very resistant to water."

"You're right. Asami you're a genius. How come you haven't started selling these? You should call it Flameo Fabric."

"I love your idea, but Flameo is a trademark of a different company. Also, I didn't exactly want to sell them."

"Why not?"

"I made them specifically for us. I wanted to be able to feel you when we are close and…" Asami was beginning to blush. Asami rarely blushed and Korra took notice of it. "…I can't do that when you're wearing your thick Southern Tribe clo…" Before Asami could finish her thought she was tackled by Korra who fervently pressed her lips to Asami's as they fell.

"WET AND COLD! WET AND COLD!"

"SORRY! SORRY! You just look so amazing and you said you wanted to feel me…" Korra helped her girlfriend up again. Knowing more about the situation this time Korra waterbent the water that soaked into the back of Asami's shirt to the ground behind her. Korra was still talking under her breathe, "Your just so beautiful…and smart… and when you say things like that… you know what it does to me." Asami planted a passionate kiss on Korra's lips and whispered softly in her ear, "I love what it does to you…and what it makes you do to me…maybe I can get you into the Avater State again." She leaned away and enjoyed the expression of pure desire on Korra's face. Korra was biting her lower lip and her eyes were full of lust. "But right now it is very late and we have to make the trip across the tundra to your parent's place." Korra's mind came back crashing back into her skull.

"I forgot about that." Asami could see the worry on Korra's face as she spoke and brought Korra into her embrace. Korra's head rested against Asami's chest and she could feel how tense Korra's muscles were.

"You know you don't have to do this right now."

"I do." Asami grabbed Korra's arms and brought her to arm's length so she can gaze upon Korra's face. Korra looked up at Asami and was greeted by a loving smile.

"No, you don't. I love you Korra, but we do not have to tell anyone about us until you are ready."

"Asami, I have to. I need to. I love you too much to not tell my parents." Asami brought Korra back into her embrace and hugged her tightly conveying all of the love that Korra needed to feel. Korra's muscles loosened and her breath slowed to match Asami's steady heartbeat. "Your right I can feel you."

The palace guards began opening the main gate.

"Korra!"

"Dad! Mom!"

Korra sprinted into the entry way before the massive ice doors were fully apart. With her arms spread wide she pulled her parents in and lifted them both off the ground.

"How are you Korra?" Tonraq asked lovingly. Before Korra could respond her mother chimed in.

"Why didn't you come to visit earlier?" Senna implored with a motherly look in her eyes.

"I sorry mom, the last year I have been so busy helping stabilize the Earth Kingdom in the wake of Kuvira's empire collapsing." Korra cringed as she words left her mouth. She knew that she had just lied to her parents whom she has not seen for over a year. She continued to explain as her parents listened intently to her story.

Asami was watching from the open door as Korra and her parent's caught up with each other. _She looks so happy. So happy to be home with her parents. I hope she knows what she is doing by telling them. Her parents love her so much, they will understand. But if they don't it will be too much for Korra. The only thing worse than losing a parent is having one reject you. Just like my father did when I refused to join the Equalists._ Asami shuttered at the thought of father saying 'Now I realize that there is no hope for you' as he was about to electrocute her. _My father may have realized his faults and attempted to apologize but her parents may not. I need to be there for her when she says it._

"…you can tell us the rest over dinner." Tonraq said as Senna and he turned to make their way to the dining room.

"Hold on, I brought someone with me." Korra looked over her shoulder with a huge grin and caught the eye of Asami. Asami instantly perked up and walked over. "You both remember Asami."

"Of course we do. Especially from all the letters she sent you." Asami started to blush. "We are just teasing. We remember when we first met all those years ago during the festival. You were a good friend to Korra back then and obvious have been since then…" The blood drained from Asami's face as she heard friend. It had so long since she has considered Korra of anything other than her loving girlfriend. "…Please come eat with us."

All of them walked to the dining room where Korra sat side by side with Asami. Across from Korra was Senna who was full of life because of the presence of her beloved daughter. Across from Asami was Tonraq who was equally ecstatic at being with is daughter and seeing how happy it made his wife.

As their conversations continued the chef's brought out Korra's favorite dish.

"I would have made it myself but since you came unannounced… I just wanted to spend as much as we can while you're here." Senna sincerity was abundantly apparent. _Being away from her daughter after about three years of watching her recover must have been difficult._ Asami's mind was still focused on what might happen that night. _She cares so much for her daughter, putting her love above anything that may taint it. She loves Korra to much to reject ours. Tonraq though… I can't tell._ Asami snapped back to the conversation once she heard the question.

"So Korra have you met someone?" Asami felt a hand on her lap and she turned to see Korra smiling at her.

"Yes," Korra said without looking towards her parents. Asami's breath became a little labored.

"Who?" Senna asked. This caught both Korra and Asami off guard since they both thought their actions made it apparent. In unison they turned to face Senna. Asami glanced at Tonraq to gauge him and it was clear to him. He knew exactly what has happening, but was making no attempt to voice his thoughts as if something was silencing him.

"Did you end up back with Mako or did you find a new man? How long have you been seeing him? Is it serious? Can we meet him?..." The questions flowed from Senna's mouth with no end in sight.

"Mom!" Korra finally interjected. "I really don't know how to answer any of your questions or even go about telling you this…" Asami was still looking at Tonraq believing he will be the one to refuse their relationship. Tonraq's expression was that of panic and extreme worry. _Oh No_. Asami looked over at Senna who was listening intently. "…it isn't Mako. It's not a guy at all…" Asami could see who that last statement changed Senna's emotions.

"…Mom. I have been dating Asami for a year…"

This was met with silence and Korra turned back to look lovingly at her girlfriend.

"…I love Asami."

What she came to see was Asami still looking at Senna and her eyes showed fear. Asami's body was rigid and her breaths were becoming short and stressed.

"HER!" the silence was shattered and Korra jumped in her place and came around to see her mother with rage in her eyes. Senna was not breaking eye contact with Asami who was on the verge of tears. "HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER!" Korra was scared. She had never once seen her mother mad.

"Mom…why are you like this… why are you so upset?" Korra asked with her voice wavering.

"YOU CAN NOT BE WITH HER KORRA! I FORBID IT!" Hearing those words made Korra rise from her seat in defiance. Her fear was turning into the same ire that Senna felt.

"I LOVE HER! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LOVING HER!"

"I CAN AND I WILL!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL! I WILL LOVE HER WITH OUT YOUR PERMISSION!"

"Korra…it's your mother," Asami whimpered as she grabbed Korra's arm. Before Korra could calm herself to turn and face Asami it was too late.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU CORRUPTED HER! PERVERTED HER! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME! I REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! ZAHEER MAY HAVE POISONED HER BODY BUT YOU DAMAGED HER WORSE!"

"Senna!" Tonraq yelled with authority and silenced Senna.

The pressure from Senna's words was too great though and the water building in Asami's eyes broke free. Her face went into her palms as she continued to weep violently. Korra heard Asami begin to cry and she looked upon her dejected girlfriend. Hate was growing inside of Korra. She was becoming uncontrollably furious at the sight of Asami being hurt by her mother.

"How dare you…how dare you hurt her…" Korra said with her voice trailing off with a tone of malice.

Asami, still with tears streaming down her cheeks, removed her face from her palms and traced her eyes up Korra's body to her face. What was looking back at her scared her. Korra's eyes were glowing a blinding white and her anger was written across her body, from the flexed muscles to the stressed, aggravated breathes that passed through her clenched teeth. Korra pivoted to face her mother as a ball of air formed around her, lifting her into the air. A large chunk of the ice wall broke off and shattered to form an array of icicles pointing all at Senna.

Asami knew she had to do something. She looked to Tonraq who was already on his feet in a bending stance with his arms fully extended and his fingers hanging as if holding the strings of a puppet. Senna was frozen in shock by the sight of her daughter in this state.

"Korra," Asami whispered with such compassion. She reached out and grabbed Korra's hand and squeezed it tight. Korra's head snapped to Asami while her body remained towards Senna. Asami's expression was full of sadness from the sight of Korra in so much pain, anger, and anguish.

"Please stop." Even in her state these words penetrated into Korra's mind and the white light in eyes began to flicker.

"I'm sorry…" said Korra as the ice fell from the air. Her eyes closed and went limp. The air surrounding her dissipated and she began to fall. Asami was quick to action and caught her.

"See what you did!" Senna exclaimed violently.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, SENNA!" Tonraq's voice was so powerful that it shook the walls. Senna let out a feeble whimper and left the room.

"Asami…" Asami had not reacted to Senna's comment or Tonraq's command, but her name was said with a tone of understanding which caused her to finally look away from the woman that was passed out in her arms.

"I will never be able to apologize for my wife's behavior but I am sorry I did not intervene. You are a gentle soul and I can clearly see what my daughter sees in you. It was apparent to me when you two communicated through the letters. While me and her mother did all we could to help her, your messages are what kept her going. You love her unconditionally and she loves you back. Asami, you are a wonder woman and I glad that you are with Korra. Please take her to her room. Neither of you will be bothered by Senna. I promise."

Without saying a word Asami got up from her knees and carried the peaceful, unconscious Avatar out of the room. Before she got through the door Tonraq said one last thing, "This is not meant to be an attempt to make up for what my wife just put you through but if you two end up married I would love to have you as my daughter."

Asami stopped in her tracks and over her shoulder said the only thing she could muster, "Thank you." She then continued on her way to Korra's room as Tonraq left through the other door with purpose.

Once in Korra's room, Asami walked to the edge of the bed and gently laid Korra down. After she pulled a blanket of Korra, she dragged herself over to the set of chairs near the bed where collapsed on the one that faced the bed. She slumped over and stared at Korra's figure. "I am sorry, Korra… I wish I could have done something… I wish I could have changed your mother's mind…" Soon Asami was fast asleep.

A short time later Korra sat up with urgency. "Asami, I had a terrible nightmare. We were at my parent's and I was finally telling them about us and…" Korra was feeling around the bed for Asami and began to panic when she realized no one was there. _Where am I. Why does this look like my room? Where is Asami?_ Korra was scanning her room. _This is my room. Why am I in my room?_ Her eyes landed on a silhouette that was in the chair to her right. She jumped out of bed and went to check. "Asami," she whispered softly. There was no response. The wind blew through the open window and the curtain fluttered causing moonlight to pass of the chair. Korra saw Asami and the dried tear trails that ran down her face. Korra finally realized that her nightmare was real. The anger she felt before came rushing back and she sprinted out of the room.

She was running through the halls of the palace scouring all the rooms to find her mom. _MY OWN MOM. SHE REJECTED ME BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE. HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME.?_ Korra rounded the corner of a long corridor. There was a partially open door at the end, which light poured out from. She could hear voices emanating from the room beyond. _SHE YELLED AT ASAMI. SHE HURT HER AND MADE HER CRY. SHE COMPARED HER TO THE POISON. _With her thoughts frantically passing through her head she managed to storm all the way down the hallway. As Korra was about to burst through the doors she had a moment of clarity. _Asami wouldn't want this. She would want me to forgive. She would want me to forgive my mother like she did her father._ Korra placed her hand on the door and was about to push it open when she decided to stop and listen to the conversation taking place.

Tonraq was standing with his back to the large fire place that was in the wall opposite the door. Senna was pacing the area between Tonraq and the door.

"Senna, that was our daughter you just yelled at. That you tore apart. Couldn't you see what you were doing?"

"No daughter of mine would do something like that."

"Do something like what? Love someone who clearly loves her back?"

"They don't love each other. It is a lie they are living. A sick and twisted lie that girls convince themselves of."

"What lie?"

"That a woman can love another woman like that."

"I don't understand why you are harboring this hate. You once loved a woman. You loved Kya."

Senna stopped pacing when she heard Kya's name. Hesitant and clearly hurt by that name she looked at Tonraq and said, "Don't say her name. Please, don't."

"Is that why you yelled at Korra and said those vicious things."

"I-I don't know." Senna was visibly shaken at this point.

"You were so good about it. You have talked to Kya many times since then. Korra was trained by Kya's mom and her brother. Korra considers them family and you have never opposed it so why now."

"I-I don't know."

"Senna, you may have driven our daughter away tonight. She may never speak to us again. You have always loved her so much. She meant everything to you and now she comes seeking our acceptance and you turn it down. How could you do that to our daughter?"

"I-I don't know."

"You do know. Senna, you must know. That isn't what a mother who loves their child would do."

"I-I was afraid…" Senna was restraining herself from breaking down. "I was afraid of what will happen to Korra when Asami stops loving her. How much pain she will feel. I am her mother Tonraq and I must protect her. She can never feel how I did when Kya looked me in the eyes and said 'I no longer love you'. I was so young. So fragile. It was devastating. If you didn't come into my life I would have lost it."

"Mom…"

Senna looked up. Korra was standing in the open doorway looking at her mother. Her eyes were moist was she stood their empathetically. Korra walked to where her mother was standing and Senna began to cry. The hug that followed was all the apology that Korra needed to forgive her mother.

"Korra, I am so sorry."

"Mom, is it true that you once loved Kya."

They broke away from the hug but there hands were wrapped around each other's forearms.

"Yes, when I was as young as you when you first left she and I were together. I thought I loved her more than anything and I thought she felt the same way. We were happily together for more than a year but something changed. She began to become distant and at time hostile. Till one day she just rejected my love."

"Why? Kya is kind and loving, even if she does tease Bumi and Tenzin."

"She had her reasons and I did forgive her… eventually. She is a wonderful person and I don't want you to think otherwise, but if your father wasn't here to comfort me I may have never recovered from the pain of having my heart broken."

"Mom…" Korra said compassionately.

"And because of that I couldn't imagine you with a woman. I have you lying to yourself, enticed by a beautiful woman who says they love you. Asami may turn around and break your heart. If you don't have someone there for you it can tear you apart."

"But Senna, you must have seen it too. They clearly love each other. Like how Asami looked at Korra. I have never seen anyone look like that way at someone. Korra was passed out and in her arms. Asami was relieved and happy. She only looked away for a moment when I was talking, but other than that she didn't look away from Korra. And her gaze spoke wonders how passionately she cares for Korra. How much she loves Korra. Korra obviously loves her too. I have never seen Korra react like that, to anything. And the way Asami managed to calm her down….We couldn't even do that.

What Tonraq had said made something click in Senna's mind. Her husband was right. She was remembering something vivid yet terrifying and her expression was beginning to worry Korra. "Your right, Tonraq."

"What do you two mean? Am I missing something?"

"Korra I never wanted to tell you about this."

"Tell me about what." Korra was progressively getting more concerned as each second passed. The last time her parents kept something from her was when lied about the reason for her isolation as she grew up.

"About when you attacked your mom."

Korra was in shock. She had no idea what her father was talking about and couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I never attacked her." Senna had broken contact and started to back away, closer to Tonraq.

"Yes Korra, you did. You just can't remember it."

"But… I would never do that." Korra held out a longing had for her mother but didn't move.

"Korra, you were about to again." Korra's hand lowered as she realized what she had almost done.

"…I-I am sorry."

"Korra there is only one other time I have seen you succumb to your emotions and enter the Avatar State like that." Korra gave her father a concerned and confused look.

"K-Korra!" Asami yelled in her slumber which shook her awake. Breathing heavily she looks over at the bed and jumps from her seat. _Where did you go? Korra, don't do anything rash. I have to find her._ In three powerful strides she was out the door desperate to find her lover.

She passed a hallway and slid to a stop. _What was that_. She quickly backtracked and looked down the hallway and saw an open door with Korra's back in plain sight. She began to quickly walk down the hallway until she heard Tonraq's voice. _I shouldn't interrupt. They need this time to figure it out. _Edging along the wall, Asami made her way to the door and hid around the corner, listening intently. At the sign of trouble she was ready to intervene.

"I have done it before?" Korra inquired somewhat rhetorically, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"It was a few weeks after you came here to recover…" Tonraq began.

"…It was the middle of the night and I heard something outside of our room," Senna continued the recollection. "Before even thinking it through I got out of bed to see if it was you. Obviously that shouldn't have been possible since you still hadn't even gone to see Katara. You should not have been able to get out of bed. I went to the door and looked into the hallway and saw you. You were on your feet and it made me so happy…"

"I heard your mother yell your name with joy so I got up to see what got her so excited. As I was running to the door I heard her asking what was wrong then I saw Senna fly across the hall and you… you followed suit by floating over to where your mother was unconscious against the wall. I sprinted out into the hallway unable to comprehend what I had seen. You were at the end of the hallway… you looked disturbed… you were hunched over staring at her…your arms were hanging down as if supporting some king of weight…"

Korra was starting to realize what her father was telling her. "…as if weighted down by long chains."

"Yes, and there were many ice spikes surrounding you, all pointing at your mom. I knew something was significantly wrong so I yelled your name to get your attention. You just turned your head and had a demonic look on your face…"

"…and my eyes were glowing."

"How did you know that?"

"I haven't had a chance to explain to you what exactly happened when I disappeared for those six months that I said I would spend at Air Temple Island… I saw myself. I self myself exactly how you just described me and it attacked me. Now I am confused as to what that was. I was helped by a spirit that was able to see it too. Because of that I thought it might be a spirit I was creating due to all the trauma."

"This was no spirit, Korra. It was definitely you."

"How do you know?"

"I bloodbent you."

At this moment Asami burst into the room only hearing what Tonraq had just said.

"You did what to her!" Asami said as she was making a b-line straight for Tonraq. Before she got even five steps into the room before Korra's was blocking her path. Asami tried to get around, but as soon as she attempted to go another path Korra had her arms around Asami. She looked at Korra who expression was begging her not to anything. "It's ok Asami I want to hear this." Korra's voice was so soothing to Asami that her body relaxed to the point that Korra was not certain is if she should let go, for fear that Asami might fall down.

"Are you calm?" Korra asked quietly so Asami was the only person to hear it.

"Yes, yes, it's just…you know how much I love you. I will do anything to protect you." Asami said feebly.

"I am supposed to be the protective one. I love you, too, but I want to hear this," Korra whispered in Asami's ear and then let her go so she could turn and face her father.

"So you know it was not a spirit because you were bloodbending it?"

"Yes, I was bloodbending you. I do not know what you saw later on but it was not the same as this. You had turned your head back your mother and I instinctively tried to bend the icicles away from you, but you were too strong. Your Avatar State was too powerful for me. I did something desperate before you could do something you regretted. It was a full moon that night and I knew you never learned to do combat that horrid technique."

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and held tightly. _She must've not told them what exactly went on in her final fight with Amon. How she had managed to break Amon's bloodbending for that brief second to airbend him out the window._

"I pulled you away from your mother and the icicles fell to the ground. I wanted to be gentle… I didn't want to do it… You managed to turn around and face me and lunge at me. I was launched to the other end of the hallway and you were back hunched over your mom with much larger spikes this time… I had to… I had to stop you…I didn't hold back…I didn't know what I was doing… then you collapsed. I thought I killed you…"

Tonraq paused for nearly a minute as he tried to cope with that thought that he evidently had repressed since it had happened. No dared to say a word until he finished.

"In a panic I rushed to you and see if the worse was true. Thankfully I had only knocked you out. I carried you and your mother to Katara who assured me both of you fine so I put you both in your beds. I couldn't sleep so I stayed next to your bed and watched you sleep. When you woke I was afraid that you might be in that state again. But you just said 'dad' in a quiet, groggy voice and asked why I was there. I waited for you to ask about it, but it never came up. So I left and told your mother not to mention anything. Katara may have told me I did the right thing but I still can't forgive myself…"

"I forgive you." Tonraq eased at the sound of this being sympathetically said by his daughter. "I would never had been able to forgive myself if I had done something to hurt mom or you."

"Is that what you were about to do tonight, Tonraq?" All eyes went to Asami who had said it with an undertone of judgment. "Is that what that stance was? Were you going to bloodbend your daughter again?"

"Yes Asami, I was." This visibly angered Asami. As she was about to move towards Tonraq again Korra rotated on the spot and held her back.

"Asami, what has gotten into you? You are supposed to be the level-headed one. The one that doesn't let her emotions run rampant." Asami had been looking over Korra's shoulder, staring intently at Tonraq and Senna. She was disgusted with them, how Korra's parents could so easily do such a thing.

"Look at me." There was desperation in Korra's voice. Asami looked down into Korra's face. Just seeing her face in so distressed by Asami's actions and anger made Asami loathe herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have done much worse if I was you. It's cute to see that I am rubbing off on you." This remark caught Asami off guard, but the stress of the situation started to dissipate.

"How can you be saying things like that now?" She didn't understand how Korra could think like that at such a serious time. _Doesn't she realize what her father did? What had just transpired that night? _Then it was made clear to her when Korra put her hand on the back of Asami's head and pulled her in for a surprise kiss.

"Because I love you, Asami Sato, and that will never change. No matter how far my mind is gone you always bring me back. Even in my darkest times you are a shining light that guides me out. Tonight you were to the one who calmed me down. As long as I am with you I cannot be mad. You are perfect, Asami. Nothing will ever take you from me. Not even my parents."

Tears of joy began to cascade down Asami's face. Before they could kiss again a voice came from behind Korra.

"I will never be able to apologize…"

Now all eyes were on Senna. Tonraq, who had one arm around her as they watched Korra and Asami, took a step away.

"Senna, don't do this."

"Tonraq, I have to."

"But you don't. They don't need our approval. Why can't you just love your daughter for who she is? Why can't you be happy for her?"

"I have to say this." Senna looked determined and saddened by what she was about to say.

"I will never be able to apologize…" Asami let go of Korra and sprinted at Senna. Tonraq and Korra were helpless to do anything to stop what was coming. Asami wrapped around Senna. Her arms were constricting Senna, but it wasn't an attack. Asami had embraced Korra's mom and was giving her a powerful hug. Into Asami's shoulder, Senna finished, "…apologize for this. How could I apologize? What I said to you two was terrible. I yelled at my daughter. All for just loving a wonderful woman. Asami, you are perfect for Korra. You bring out the best in her. It is plain to see. And you clearly will do anything for her."

"I will and I am never leaving her." Hearing Asami say that caused Senna to cry. Korra could hear her mother's whimpers and joined Asami in embracing her mom.

"You don't have to apologize, mom. And dad is right. I don't _need_ your approval, I _want_ it."

"I want you to be happy. And if Asami makes you happy then of course I approve."

The three woman stayed intertwined for what seemed like hours. Eventually, they parted and all three looked at each other with warm smiles.

"Let me walk you to your room, Asami," Senna said sweetly, interlocking her arm with Asami's.

"But, mom…" Korra was pouting, obviously not happy with what her mom said.

"Well I assumed you knew how to get to your own room, Korra. Maybe you can help me escort her there." Korra was enthused by her mom's statement and took Asami's other arm as they made their way out of the room.

"Senna, wait, I need to talk to you." There was hesitation in the way Tonraq spoke. "Korra. Asami. You two should go to bed. Tonight has been very stressful and you two deserve the rest. Deserve to drift off in each other's arms." Korra blushed, not because of what was said but who was saying it. She leaned over and kissed Asami's cheek then looked at her father.

"Thank you, dad."

Korra and Asami left the room and shut the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about, honey?" Senna said as she got close to her husband.

"You need to promise me something before I tell you." This made Senna uneasy.

"Be calm and don't tell Korra."

"Tonraq, I-I can't do that. I refuse to hide anything from Korra."

"I don't want to hide it. She needs to be ready for it. She needs to find out on her own."

The sun illuminated the bed. Korra awoke and began to feel around for Asami but no one was there. She rolled over to see Asami was not in bed. Instead she was standing on the balcony, looking out over the bay. Seeing Asami standing there, a figure silhouette engulfed by the rising sun, her night gown flapping in the wind, put Korra in a state of awe. _She is so graceful_.

Korra crawled out of bed and strolled over to Asami. She came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and placed her head on Asami's back. Asami placed one of her hands on the back of Korra's. They stood motionless, both taking in the moment. Finally Asami moved a little and Korra understood, so she weakened her grip allowing Asami to turn around. Korra was no looking up at Asami with her arms still loosely holding her waist. Asami leaned in as Korra closed her eyes. They both knew it was a perfect moment.

As they parted their lips Korra began, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, finally telling my parents…even if the response at first was less than desired… felt great."

"That is great to hear. Now everyone knows and we don't have to hide from them."

"Yeah after everything that was said last night I actually feel closer to them. I surprised Kya never said anything to me about her relationship with my mom when we told her about us. Or that my mom couldn't just tell me."

"She repressed it, Korra, it hurt her badly and she refused to deal with it."

"And I need to start," a voice said from the door to the bedroom. Korra turned on the spot to end up at Asami's side with one arm still around her waist.

"Senna, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, Asami, you are right. I have avoided it for so long. Because of my fear, hurt, and pain I had repressed it till it exploded out last night."

"We understand, mom, you didn't mean those things." Korra smiled compassionately at her mom and it warmed Senna's heart. They all stood in silence for a moment till Senna finally broke it.

"I wanted to talk to Asami." Korra began to step forward, pulling Asami by the waist.

"Alone."

Korra turned to face Asami who only turned her head and smiled.

"Fine but you better be nice to her, mom."

Once Asami reached Senna, Senna held out an arm and locked it with Asami's as they walked back into Korra's bedroom.

"Asami, I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me…"

"I already did."

"How? After what I said, how could you forgive me that quickly?"

"I love your daughter, Senna, and she wouldn't want me mad at you."

Senna was taken aback. They let go of each other and were now face to face.

"I wish I had not been blind. But I can see it now." She began to rummage in her pocket and pulled something out. It was clutched in her hand.

"I don't know if you have ever thought about it but…" She held up a necklace. Asami's eyes widened and she was stiff.

"I wanted to give you this. It was my mother's betrothal necklace and it is about time it became Korra's." She reached down and cupped Asami's hand, then put the necklace in it. Asami was staring at the necklace that she was now holding.

"Senna…"

"You may not be ready for a while, but you should have it for when you are." Asami turned and looked through the open door way at Korra. Korra was now leaning on the railing looking down at the city below. Asami was in a trance.

"Asami…" Asami couldn't hear.

"Asami…"

Asami was too focused. Everything around her began fade from her vision. All she could see was Korra. Without thinking Asami acted. She slowly walked across the bedroom and out to the balcony until she was right behind Korra. She brushed way the hair blocking Korra's neck and kissed it softly.

"Close your eyes." Korra did as she was commanded. Then Asami raised the necklace and placed it around Korra's neck. Korra's eye shot open and she looked down so she the stone that was hanging around her neck. She was in shock and couldn't form cohesive thoughts.

"A-Asami…wh-what is this…"

Asami rotated Korra who was still staring at the stone. She place a finger on Korra's chin and lifted it till Korra's dumbstruck face was looking at her.

"I-I-I…" 

Asami could feel the weight of Korra's head. Her finger was the only thing holding it up. Asami quickly moved in before Korra could stutter anymore. Asami's lips felt heavenly to Korra. She didn't want that moment to end but a soon as Asami pulled back Korra said it.

"Yes."

They didn't have to say anymore.

"I'm so happy," Senna said from the doorway. "I have to tell your father." She turned and ran.

"I have never seen my mom run before," Korra said. "I can't let her tell dad without me!" They were walking hand in hand as they started going past the bed.

"You go I need to get dressed first," Asami said with her lips still in the large smile from the proposal. Korra stopped and looked to her new fiancé. Something about her was different. Korra started getting excited. _She's my fiancé. I am marrying her._

"Maybe I should help you," Korra said with a coy grin. This made Asami smile even wider.

"We have been engaged for less than a minute and you already want to…" Before Asami could say more Korra was on top of her. Korra had tackled Asami onto the bed and was aggressively kissing Asami. Her lips began to move down Asami's neck and her hands were starting to wander. When her hands found what they are were looking for Asami moaned Korra's name. Asami was enjoying how passionate Korra was but was trying everything to resist her urges.

"Korra…" Korra didn't stop. She knew what she wanted. What she needed.

Asami finally came out of her daze. "Korra! I am in charge here!" Korra let out a little whimper and stopped. She crawled off of Asami and sat on the other side of the bed with her head down and she began to blush.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato. What do you want me to do?" Korra began biting her lower lip.

"We need to stop."

Korra looked up. "But I thought you liked it."

Asami was blushing now. "Of course I did, but we need to tell your father about our engagement." Korra was starting to pout. She was severely disappointed.

"Fine."

"Okay then. I need to dress." Korra's face lit up with desire again and Asami took notice. Korra began crawling toward her. Asami was loved the way her fiancé was acting but had to be with mature one. She got up from the bed, held out her hand with the palm facing Korra.

"Stop." Asami grinned. Korra frowned. "You are going to have to wait."

"But…"

"Korra, I'm still in charge."

"Okay…" Korra said disappointedly as she got off the bed and went to her dresser. She kept on looking over her shoulder.

"And no looking," said without even needing to look in Korra's direction.

Once they were dressed they started to make their way around the palace in an attempt to locate Tonraq. As they passed the kitchen they heard strained voices. They both could tell something was wrong and decided to listen before just marching in.

"Senna, what were you thinking." Tonraq was anxious about something.

"I was thinking my daughter deserves her happiness. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but this is ill timed."

"I didn't make Asami propose."

Outside the door Asami and Korra were looking at each other wondering what Korra's parents were discussing.

"I know that but you provide the means for her to."

"She would have done it without the necklace. Maybe not today but very soon." This made Korra giddy to think about.

"That is my point. It is too soon. They should have found out before this happened." Korra turned to Asami and whispered, "Find out what."

"It won't matter Korra will find out on her own and she and her fiancé will deal with it as a couple."

"It might be too much for them. They are so young. It may be too much for the relationship to bare." Korra was starting to get concerned until she felt the grip on her hand tighten. Asami whispered, "Nothing is too much for our love to handle."

"We need to tell her, Tonraq."

"No we can't. Asami just proposed to her."

"Korra needs to know. She needs to know that she's _pregnant_."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Asami burst into the room without Korra. Tonraq and Senna just stood in silence. They were too surprised to do anything.

"Asami…" Korra said feebly from behind.

"WHO? WHO WAS IT?" Asami turned to face a dejected Korra. Asami was panicking.

"How could you think that I could do that to you?"

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?!"

"I love you. I would never…" Korra collapsed at the thought of her fiancé thinking she had cheated. Asami's whole disposition changed at the sight of Korra falling to her knees. She rushed over and got down next to Korra and wrapped an arm around her.

"Korra, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just so much to handle. I can't think straight. I'm not mad though. You have to believe me. I still love you." Korra looked to Asami with a look of pain and she said meekly, "I swear, I never…" "I believe you," Asami said with an empathetic smile. Korra was unable to speak or move. Asami looked over to Tonraq and Senna who were in the same positions from before.

"How do you know she is pregnant?" Tonraq looked disturbed. He clearly didn't like his own answer.

"Because of last night," Tonraq said trying to take his time. "When things were getting heated at dinner. Korra went into the Avatar State. While I hadn't started actually bending her blood I was feeling it. I could tell how fast her pulse was, how much blood was being pumped….and where it was flowing." Asami already seemed to know where he was going with this. "You don't have to say anything else, Tonraq. How could this happen though?"

Senna stepped forward not knowing who to ease into the topic. "She must have been with a man." Korra's head flew up, but she didn't say anything. Asami placed a hand on her cheek to turn her head. Asami smiled at Korra to comfort her. She looked to Senna again, "I believe Korra. If she says she didn't then she didn't."

"But it is impossible."

"I believe I can explain," a gently voice said from the hallway. She entered the room with the same pleasant smile that she typically greets them with.

"Katara? How long have you been there?" Tonraq inquired.

"Long enough to understand. I have an idea of who caused this," She started to move her gaze from the Chief down to the woman on the ground.

"Who?" Asami asked, desperate for an answer.

"You."

"WHAT? How could I have gotten her pregnant?"

"You know perfectly well how."

"But I don…" The realization of what happened made Asami gasp.

"Could someone explain to the rest of us," Tonraq requested.

"When your daughter and I were in the Spirit World last month…I uh….I kind of…we sort of…" Asami couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to. She was blushing profusely that her entire body was becoming red.

"Asami, you don't have to be embarrassed," Senna was looking at her warmly.

"….well it was the first time we…and I got her very excited…and her eyes began to glow..."

"The Avatar has always been a mystery," Katara was chiming in. "Korra must have wanted it so badly that the spirits granted her with." Asami looked to Korra again who has been resting her head on Asami's shoulder while looking up at her.

"Is this true, Korra. Do you want a child?" Asami said lovingly to her fiancé.

"Only yours."

Asami couldn't help herself. She forcibly pushed their lips together. Asami didn't want to stop. They were breathing into each other's mouths as Asami lowered Korra to the ground as she got on top. Korra was saying something that was drowned out by the passionate kissing. She finally gave Korra a chance to speak as she caught her breathe.

"ASAMI! My parents!" Korra spoke in a panicked whisper. Asami realized what she was doing and wiped her lips. She got up and helped up Korra.

With a hand rubbing the back of her head and her body tense from the embarrassment, Asami sheepishly said, "I guess you now have an idea of what happened in the Spirit World." There was a soft jab at her side from Korra's elbow making Asami understand what she just said. With her skin flushed with blood again she said, "I'm just going to stop talking."

Katara decided to break the awkward silence. "Korra you're going to be a mother!" It had seemed that everyone had forgot all about that.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Senna was thrilled. "I always wanted grandchildren!" She ran to hug her daughter. Senna saw over her shoulder that Asami was a little sad from being left out. Senna broke off the hug with Korra and looked at Asami. "And you gave me this," Senna said kindly as she hugged Asami. "I also would love another daughter," Senna said over Asami's shoulder. Asami was touched by this. She thought of her mother that she lost as a child. She remembered the sorrow and desperate desire for a new mother. She squeezed Senna tight and said, "Thank you…" Asami loosened her hold and came to look are Senna's face. With tears of joy dripping from her eyes she warmly said, "…Mom" Senna stared caringly at her new daughter.

"Don't forget about your father!" Tonraq yelled as he hugged Asami and lifted her from the ground. Korra has rarely seen her father this happy and it filled her with joy. Katara walked over and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and quietly said, "Good luck, Avatar Korra. I hope your child brings you as much happiness as mine did." No one else noticed Katara stroll out of the room.

"We need to celebrate," Tonraq said and Senna chimed in, "I'll start making your favorite dinner, Korra. And yours too Asami."

"How do you know my favorite food?"

"A mother knows everything about her children?" They smiled warmly at each other.

"Now go. You and Korra go with your dad and I'll be done soon."

They ate an early dinner and celebrated the wonderful news. Afterwards Asami escorted her wife to be to their room. They both got to the bed and threw themselves on it. Asami did a quick roll and pecked Korra's cheek with a kiss.

"I love you, Korra." Korra glanced over and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Hey Korra…" Asami's voice was low and sensual. "…do you want to help me change for bed?" Asami smiled suggestively at her fiancé as she slowly got up. "Do you want to help me take this off?" She asked Korra as she began lifting her shirt. Korra's hand reached out and grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her to the bed.

"Another time. Right now all I want to do is hold you, my new fiancé. The other mother of our child." Asami smiled sweetly at Korra and snuggled up close to her.

"We need to start planning."

"Asami, why do you always have to plan?" Korra teased.

"It is just how I am and you are going to deal with it, Mrs. Sato," Asami retorted playfully.

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

Their conversation carried on into the night. Discussing what they wanted to do for the wedding. Sharing their fears of being mothers and accepting that they can handle it, together. Eventually, they started to drift off.

"I love you, Asami Sato."

"I love you, Korra Sato."

They fell asleep. Their bodies intertwined and each with a hand on Korra's stomach.

They were ready to take the next step.

They were ready to take the next step, together.


End file.
